


Blizzard Queen

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug One-Shots, adrienette - Freeform, love square, miraculous ladybug season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: In which 17-year-old girl, Jenny, is akumatized into Blizzard Queen, and Marinette and Adrien are yanked out of their everyday lives to save the day as Ladybug and Chat Noir once more. Only... this attack pans out differently than usual.





	Blizzard Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, loves. Here's a little one-shot formatted like an episode!
> 
> Word count: 3,398
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

"Chat!" Marinette shouts, reaching for his hand.

Her face is covered with cuts, and fresh, unmistakable, tear-tracks can be seen.

"Marinette, behind you!"

 

**9 Hours Earlier**

 

"Get—up!" Alya picks up one of Marinette's pillows and takes a swing, hitting the bluenette with the force of a bear.

"I'm up!" Marinette jumps up and, characteristically, falls off of her bed with a resounding  _thump_.

"Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Alya reminds her, helping the bluenette up and pushing her towards her bathroom.

"I know, I know." Marinette waves her off drowsily, closing the bathroom door behind herself.

About five minutes later, the girl sprints out of the bathroom, screaming, "I'm gonna be late!"

Alya startles at the outburst, but rushes after the her nonetheless. "She's finally awake!"

The two girls sprint across the street, book bags flung over their shoulders as their converse-cladded feet carry them up the front steps of their high school.

Silver-lining: they make it just as homeroom is starting.

Not-so silver-lining: they make a  _huge_  ruckus.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, reporting for duty!" Marinette shouts as she flings the door open, saluting her teacher.

Alya face-palms before saying, "Alya Césaire; here."

Mademoiselle Bustier smiles at the girls. "Glad you girls  _barely_ made it. But please don't disrupt the class next time."

"Sorry, Mademoiselle Bustier," the girls apologize in sync, taking their seats behind Adrien and Nino.

Adrien waves as Marinette passes, and said girl, being surprised by this, trips and... face-plants.

"Marinette! Are you okay?"

Alya face-palms again.  _This girl._

"Y-yeah I'm okay. Tha-thanks, Adrien." Marinette smiles warmly as Adrien bends over to help her up.

This takes Adrien by surprise (people are easily surprised today), and he blushes.

_I never noticed how cute she actually is._

The two love-birds take their seats, and class begins.

 

***   *   ***

 

"Alya, I don't think I like school."

Alya snorts. "Join the club," she says, jabbing a thumb at a sign that states,  ** _"If you hate school, this is the club for you! Join the I Hate School Club!_** _ **"**_

"They have a club for that?"

Alya nods, cracking a smile. "Yep."

"Huh. Anyways, I made a total fool out of myself this morning!" Marinette groans, blushing at the mere memory.

"I don't know... Adrien seemed  _enchanted_ by your smile," Alya teases the poor girl, whose twin tails are dropping like dog ears.

Marinette laughs before she shoves Alya playfully. "Not funny!"

A sudden scream rips through the air, destroying the calm atmosphere. Marinette and Alya whirl around to see a girl who looks almost exactly like Elsa floating through the air, freezing things.

 

**"My name's Blizzard Queen, and it's about to get cold!"**

 

"Is that Elsa?" Marinette's jaw drops in wonder as snow begins falling from the cloudy sky. The villain looks almost exactly like the mystical Disney queen of ice, except her hair is in a ponytail, and a crown adorns her white-blonde locks.

"No! Girl, that's an akuma! Which means Ladybug and Chat Noir will show up any second! Sorry—but I gotta get this for my blog!"

Before Marinette can object, Alya is already sprinting towards the scene, phone in hand.

Tikki flies out of Marinette's purse, indigo eyes wide. "Marinette! We have to transform!"

Marinette snaps out of her daze. "Right!" She runs around the corner and enters her parents' bakery, checking the windows for passing people before shouting the famous words. 

 

**"Tikki, spots on!"**

 

Ladybug runs out of her parents' boulangerie before looking around for the Elsa impersonator.

"Oh, Ladybug? Chat Noir? Where are you? I need your Miraculouses before Hawk Moth takes my powers away." Her voice is low and hollow, not loud and obnoxious like many other akumatized victims.

The spotted-heroine hides behind a tree in the park, Blizzard Queen being in the middle of said area.

Chat randomly lands next to her, as if he's been hiding in the tree Ladybug is currently squating under. "M'Lady." He swoops into a bow, taking Ladybug's hand in his and pressing a light kiss to it.

Ladybug rolls her eyes and pulls her hand away. "Not now, Chat. I'm trying to come up with a plan. This akuma doesn't seem to be on an angry rampage like the others usually are. She seems much too calm to actually even be akumatized!" Ladybug taps her chin thoughtfully.

"Is that Elsa?" Chat asks, pointing at Blizzard Queen and eyeing her skeptically.

_That's what I said!_

"No, silly. It's the akuma. Maybe she's a fan of Elsa...?"

The two heroes exchange a look before shrugging.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, I don't like waiting. It's like waiting for your crush to fall in love with you; a waste of time," her cold voice rings out around the park, so deadly calm it's frightening.

"If Ice Queen wants a cat, then that's what she'll get!" Chat states before attempting to march out into the open.

Ladybug grabs his belt-tail. "Whoa, easy there, Kitten. We need a plan."

Chat turns to face her with his arms crossed. "What do you suggest, Buggaboo?"

"You know I don't like that nickname... but maybe all  _Blizzard Queen_  needs is a little love." An evil glint appears in Ladybug's eyes.

Chat's eyes widen fearfully, darting from side to side before he says, "But my heart only belongs to you, m'Lady!"

"Right, right." She waves him off with a small smile. "Well, I hope you can act."

 

***   *   ***

 

Chat throws a nervous look at Ladybug, who's currently hiding behind a pillar on the Eiffel Tower. She waves at him to continue on with the plan.

The unwilling superhero clears his throat before speaking. "Girl with hair so blonde, it's nearly white. Girl who's captured my attention over night. Girl who glows and shines like snow. Girl who knows that I know... what she knows? Ahem—bring forth your icy heart, and I will thaw it."

Ladybug has to cover her mouth with her hand to not let her silent bouts of laughter be heard. This is  _too_  funny.

In a swirl of frost and ice, Blizzard Queen appears before Chat Noir. "What are you blathering on about?"

Chat clears his throat again, clearly uncomfortable. "I—um... You  _enchant_  me."

The outline of a purple butterfly appears around Blizzard Queen's face, and she seems to fall deep in thought.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asks suspiciously, giving him a once-over.

Chat laughs nervously. "Why would I lie to you?"

Ladybug uses this time to look for the akumatized object. A snowflake ring catches her attention, and she face-palms.

_This is going to be a tough one._

Blizzard Queen raises an eyebrow skeptically and waits for a full 30 seconds before her cold front melts away, and her blank expression is replaced by one of hope. "Really? You mean it?" she asks, sounding about as ecstatic as a child on Christmas morning. 

If Chat looked uncomfortable before...

Ladybug accidentally hiccups from giggling too much. She instantly slaps her suit-covered hand over her mouth.

Blizzard Queen's head snaps up, and she looks around, eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

Chat attempts to draw her attention away from his lady, for that's exactly where Blizzard Queen is looking. "Nothing, my-my lo-lo—" Chat seems unable to form the word 'love,' and Blizzard Queen narrows her eyes further.

"Wait, is this a tra—oof!" She's instantly cut off by a red and black spotted yo-yo wrapping around her legs and yanking them out from under her. Blizzard Queen lands with a resounding  _thump_.

"Stop right there, Ice Queen."

"It's— _Blizzard_ Queen," the akuma corrects Ladybug hotly, freezing the spotted-girl's magical yo-yo string.

Ladybug immediately pulls her yo-yo back to her, and Chat lands by her side. "Got a plan?"

"Run?" Ladybug suggests. Blizzard Queen lets out a scream of frustration, and the two heroes take off at a sprint. "We have to do something quick," Ladybug murmurs to herself.

 

**"Lucky Charm!"**

 

A spotted frisbee lands in her hands. "What the—"

She quickly looks around at the surrounding Parisian citizens whom are all running away from Blizzard Queen. Her Ladybug vision activates, and she spots a dog covered in the spotted pattern, Blizzard Queen, and Chat Noir.

Ladybug smirks. "Looks like you'll get to make a new friend, Chaton." Chat sends her a confused look just before she shouts, "Fetch boy!"

This catches the Golden Retriever's attention, and the beautiful dog chases the frisbee when Ladybug chucks it. Chat runs around Blizzard Queen, catching on to Ladybug's plan.

The frisbee heads straight at Blizzard Queen, and she yawns before easily dodging it. "Nice try, Bug, but I'm a lot smarter than that."

Instead of the frisbee hitting Blizzard Queen, it lands in the waiting claws of Chat Noir, who throws the frisbee right at the akumatized victim just as she's turning around to face him.

Out of pure surprise, she catches it, and not seconds later, the dog lunges at her.

"Ew! It's licking me!"

"Chat! Her ring!" Ladybug shouts, pointing at the flailing girl on the ground.

Chat nods before pouncing on the akuma, attempting to pull off her ring.

**_Beep!_ **

_Oh no! No no no no no no! I can't de-transform yet! I can't leave Chat alone with this akuma! She seems to be tougher than most of the other akumas we've dealt with...!_

"Please hurry, Chat!"

"I'm trying!" he shouts, wrestling the abnormally strong girl-turned-super-villain.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta recharge!"

"You're not going anywhere,  _Bug!_ " Blizzard Queen shrieks, pointing at the exit. Ice spirals in intricate patterns from her fingertips, and soon, the three are stuck in a dark cave of ice with no escape. 

"This is comedy cold."

"Really, Chat?" Ladybug face-palms.

**_Beep!_ **

Three minutes left.

"Is he always making puns?" Blizzard Queen asks out of the blue, still struggling to pin Chat down.

"Yep," Ladybug replies, launching herself at the two. Chat immediately jumps off the akuma, and Ladybug tackles her. "Chat! Try to thaw an exit! I've gotta bug out quick!"

**_Beep!_ **

Two minutes left.

"Got it, M'Lady!" he responds, sprinting towards the ice encasing this particular level of the Eiffel Tower.

 

**"Cataclysm!"**

 

He runs his super-charged claws along the ice, and the ice instantly disintegrates into dust, letting light shine on the top of the tower once again. By then, all the Parisian citizens and tourists had fled the area, leaving only Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Blizzard Queen.

"Urgh!" Ladybug grunts, fighting to pin down the akuma.

Blizzard Queen laughs maniacally, before the two girls switch positions, Ladybug being the one pinned to the ground. "Face it, Bug. I'm better than you, and I'm going to win. Now, how about I take your Miraculous so this cat can see who he's fallen in love with, huh?"

Ladybug's eyes widen when Blizzard Queen reaches for her earrings.

"No!" Chat shouts, and everything seems to go in slow-motion after that.

Chat sprints over and reaches for Ladybug and Blizzard Queen. Ladybug tries to shake Blizzard Queen and throw her off, but to no avail. Blizzard Queen reaches for one of Ladybug's earrings... and swiftly pulls it out.

Ladybug's transformation immediately wears off, leaving a teary-eyed Marinette with only one earring. Blizzard Queen pulls out Marinette's other earring and rolls off the melancholy girl.

"N-no..." she stammers, sitting up and reaching for Blizzard Queen in a pathetic attempt to take back her Miraculous.

"...Marinette?" Marinette turns to see Chat standing in place, shocked.

Blizzard Queen smirks. "Well, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Marinette's face contorts in to one of fury when she looks at Blizzard Queen again,."You! Y-you're going to pay for this!" She stumbles to her feet, tears still running down her cheeks, before she charges at Blizzard Queen.

The akuma yawns, before lifting her hand and shooting shards of ice at the bluenette. Marinette dodges as best she can, but still ends up with long cuts covering her body. A shard of ice nicks her cheek, and blood drips down and stains her white and pink-flowered shirt.

Chat seems to snap out of his trance and shouts. "My Lady! Stop! It's not safe for you to attack in civilian form!"

Marinette doesn't seem to hear him, for she continues to charge right at Blizzard Queen, her warrior cries echoing around the area.

Finally coming to a decision, Chat sprints after the bluenette, catching Blizzard Queen's attention. They both prepare attacks and meet in the middle in a whir of motion, Blizzard Queen side-stepping Marinette. An explosion of sorts blows both back, and Chat stumbles and nearly falls off the Eiffel Tower.

"No!" Marinette cries, running over to where Chat is barely hanging on to the edge of the Eiffel Tower's railing.

His suit-covered hand slips slightly, and his feet dangle in the air. A panicked look adorns his face as Marinette sprints towards him.

"Chat!" Marinette shouts, reaching for his hand.

Her face is covered with cuts, and fresh, unmistakable, tear-tracks can be seen.

"Marinette, behind you!"

Blizzard Queen slowly approaches the two, tossing Marinette's Miraculous in the air and catching them.

The bluenette quickly glances behind herself before grabbing Chat's hand and attempting to pull him up.

Blizzard Queen laughs at her, the sound unmistakably unfriendly and cold. "You've lost."

"No—," Marinette grunts from the effort, "we—," her will is strong as she pulls Chat over the railing and onto the floor of the Eiffel Tower, "—haven't!" she states, getting into a fighting position.

Chat looks at the girl in wonder.

Cuts are strewn across her face, arms, and legs, and her jeans and shirt are torn in several places. There's a determined glint in her bluebell eyes, and her twin-tails are loose, the ribbons just about ready to give way and fall out.

 _'I have never been more in love with her,'_  Chat thinks, getting to his feet and continuing to stare at Marinette as if she's the most beautiful thing on earth.

"So, we fight."

Marinette and Chat Noir charge the akuma, aiming to get the bluenette's Miraculous back.

Chat's ring beeps, but he continues on with his attack, anyway.

"Chat, your baton, her hand!"

The cat-boy immediately understands and throws his baton like a javelin at Blizzard Queen. The baton makes contact with her hand, and there's an audible  ** _crack_** , indicating her wrist breaking.

Blizzard Queen lets out a shriek of pain, and Marinette dives for her earrings which have been dropped by the now-broken wrist. She successfully obtains them and quickly slips them into their rightful places on her earlobes. The bluenette scrambles to her feet and backs away from the akuma holding her wrist.

She smirks before shouting the magical words for the second time today. 

 

**"Tikki, spots on!"**

 

Chat's ring beeps for the third time, but he doesn't say anything.

With a red and black mask now outlining her eyes, Ladybug pounces, wielding her yo-yo proudly. Chat attacks simultaneously, and with Blizzard Queen's injury, she's no longer any match for the duo.

Ladybug easily slips off the akuma's ring and throws it at the ground, shattering it on impact.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." Ladybug slips open her magic yo-yo, "It's time to de-evilize!" She swings her cleansing yo-yo around routinely before catching the black and purple bug. "Gotcha!" She runs her fingers across the top of the yo-yo once more, releasing the purified  butterfly. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

Chat picks up the fallen frisbee sitting not 10 meters away on the floor and throws it to Ladybug. She catches it easily before tossing it up into the air.

 

**"Miraculous Ladybug!"**

 

Ladybugs swell around the city of Paris, repairing any damage done during the akuma attack. A black and purple substance diminishes around the akumatized victim, leaving a 17 or so year-old girl staring at the floor in confusion.

Her wrist has been healed, and her light blonde hair frames her face as she looks down at her hands.

Ladybug's heart hurts for the girl, for it's obvious she's suffering from a broken heart. The super-heroine picks up the delicate snow-flake ring and slowly makes her way towards the saddened girl.

Said girl looks up at Ladybug in sheer surprise, then notices her ring resting in Ladybug's fingers. "I believe this is yours?" Ladybug asks softly, slipping the ring onto the ring finger of the girl's right hand.

"Yeah... thank you," the pretty girl responds, her eyes wide with wonder.

Chat approaches the two and offers her a hand up. "What's your name?"

The girl looks at his hand hesitantly before grasping it. "Jenny."

Jenny is swiftly pulled to her feet by Chat, and Ladybug smiles before whispering into her ear, "Whoever he is, he's not worth your tears. Be strong and move on. He's going to miss you when you're gone."

Ladybug pulls back, and a small smile graces Jenny's lips, her light blue eyes lighting up with emotion. "Thanks. That really means a lot."

The two heroes face one another, chanting their signature victory phrase while connecting their fists. "Pound it!"

"Let's get you back down to the ground," Chat suggests, picking the girl up and extending his baton all the way down to the ground. "Wait here please, my Lady."

Ladybug nods nervously, watching as Chat and Jenny disappear from sight. The spotted-heroine pulls her loose twin-tails, allowing her hair to flow freely in the wind. Not moments later, Chat appears again.

He slowly approaches the spotted-girl, who takes a keen interest in the ground. His ring audibly beeps, and she looks up to see he only has a minute left.

"Chat! You're going to de-transform!" she points out worriedly, looking around to check and make sure that they're alone.

Chat shrugs. "I've already seen your civilian identity, so why not show you mine?"

Ladybug's eyes widen. "Chat, no, you don't—"

"It's only fair, Marinette." Chat smiles genuinely at her, and Ladybug is taken aback, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"R-really, you don't—"

Before she can finish, an iridescent green light cuts her off. Her eyes widen two-fold before she instinctively closes them, shielding herself from the blinding light.

The light dies down, and Adrien rests in Chat's wake. Ladybug sits there, eyes still covered.

"Princess? Open your eyes."

Her lip quivers. "N-no. Just because  _my_ identity was revealed, doesn't mean yours has to be, too," she says stubbornly, her lower lip puffing out in a pout.

Adrien sighs in exasperation. "Marinette, it's only fair. Please."

Ladybug hesitantly removes her palms from her face and pops one eye open, then the other. Her cerulean orbs widen considerably, and she rubs them to make sure if she's delusional or if who is standing in front her is real.

"Adrien?"

Adrien smiles in acknowledgement. and steps closer. "M'Lady." He swoops into an excessive bow, and Ladybug blushes and giggles, albeit, still completely shocked.

"Who knew? It was my crush all along," she ponders, just loud enough for Adrien to hear.

His cheeks darken considerably. "W-what? You like me?"

Ladybug's blushes crimson and twirls a strand of loose hair on her finger. "U-um... yeah... That's probably the main reason I never really gave Chat a real chance, but you're Chat so..." Ladybug's eyes widen. "Wait... You're  _Chat!_  Oh my god! All the flirting, the puns, everything... was  _you?!_ "

While the bluenette sits there having a panic attack, Adrien laughs. "Yes, that was all me," he grabs her hand and places a light kiss on top of it, "Princess."

 

**"Tikki, spots off."**

 

In a flash of red light, Marinette now stands in Ladybug's place.

Adrien smiles dreamily at the girl's persistent beauty. "Shall we?" he asks, holding his arm out for her to take.

Marinette grins and takes his arm, replying confidently, "We shall."

The two laugh and race off towards the exit to enjoy the rest of the Parisian evening together.

_"There is yin, and there is yang. The two sometimes get confused and mix each other up, but they always find a way back to one another. For what is positive without negative? What is love without hate? What is good without evil? What is creation without destruction? Though one may be intended to be good, and the other bad, a connection is ever present, and that connection might just be enough to turn that bad into something not good, but_ _**wonderful** _ _**.** And that is the true meaning of a soulmate."_

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you guys think? More of these? Let me know! 
> 
> Leaving kudos will encourage me to work faster. :)
> 
> Xoxo, J.


End file.
